Creep
by NukaColaQueen
Summary: Saren hates Shepard and all the things she makes him feel. He has decided if he can't make himself hate her, he will make her hate him. But can he do it? Rated M for violent sexual themes.
1. What the hell am I doing here?

First of all, thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. Second, this story is called "Creep" because it was inspired by the Radiohead song "Creep". I have lots of ideas for more chapters, but I want to make sure people are interested in reading more before I upload the rest, so reviews are greatly appreciated! I don't think Saren/FemShep get the attention they deserve in fan fiction,I hope Im not alone in thinking this!

Enjoy!

* * *

The plan was simple. All he had to do was send a few dozen geth to attack a human She began to slowly open her eyes but was jerked awake by what she saw. _Metal bars?_Where was she? She quickly tried to move but to no avail, her hands were bound to the wall by chains above her head. "Ah, she finally wakes!" She heard a familiar voice echo smoothly in the darkness. Slowly Saren stepped into the dim light in front of her cell.

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered the events before her capture.

The Normandy had received a distress call from a small colony on their way to the Citadel. The call stated that geth had attacked the colony during the night, the colonists had managed to hold the bulk of the geth forces back through the night but didn't expect they could last much longer. As soon as she heard the message Shepard commanded Joker to reroute their course to the colony. The council could wait for their report on Virmire.

The colony was unremarkable, mostly a farming community, Shepard was surprised the colonists had lasted through the night. As soon as her team cleared out the first batch of geth they encountered she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Something wasn't right here.

The geth seemed almost undetermined, in every other encounter she had with the geth they were either defending something important or looking for something important. There was nothing of consequence on this planet, why were they attacking? Her team fought through several small hoards that had stationed themselves throughout the colony. _"This is easy..."_she thought, _"to easy." _Eventually they followed the small herds of geth to what appeared to be a main base they had established outside the colony. As they slowly approached the base, with the intention of sneaking up on the geth, they were attacked from behind. Shepard strained to remember the battle but it was mostly a blur. She remembered taking cover behind some crates before darting across the battle field in an attempt to assist Garrus with a group of geth that had him pinned down. On her way to assist Garrus she had gotten bombarded by a slew of geth. It was as if their attitude had changed, they were no longer acting as though they had no goal, they were determined again. Garrus was still under heavy fire and she had left her other companion behind the crates when she rushed out to assist him. Neither of them could help her as the geth aggressively pushed her back. She tried to find some cover to shelter her from their fire but to no avail. The geth continued to push her back farther and farther away from her companions. Finally she was able to take shelter behind what appeared to be an old storage unit. As she began to catch her breath she felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn around an intense shock surged through her entire body, her limbs went numb, bright spots appeared in front of her her eyes before her vision finnaly faded entirely to black. She felt her body hit the ground with a thud before being hoisted into the air, and then her mind became a blank.

"I was starting to think that little shock was to much for the great Commander Shepard to take" Saren sneered. Shepard's face quickly turned from confusion to determination "Where is my crew?" she demanded "What have you done with them?"

"I haven't done anything to them" Saren said, seemingly amused "Your the only one I'm interested in."

"Me?" Why _her_? She thought. Sure she was the commander of the Normandy and a Spectre...but what made her important enough to_**capture**_? Why didn't he just kill her back at the colony or while she was unconscious?

"Yes you." Saren said smoothly "I couldn't care less about your crew...but you...I have special plans for you Shepard."

The very fist moment he saw the holographic image of the human woman, during the council hearing, he could fell something in him stir. It was different than the usual mix of hate and disgust he felt for most humans, it was something more...intense. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed anything more than he enjoyed watching her beg the council, in vain, to see the truth. Although he was only looking at a holographic image he relished upon seeing the anger and frustration on her face. Their meeting at Virmire was the first time he had seen her in person, and although the little digital image of her had tickled the back of his brain from time to time, he was ill prepared for meeting her in person. She had a certain kind of presence about her. The kind of presence that made people follow her. The kind of presence that by taking just one look at her would make you second guess your entire life.

She had foiled so many of his plans. _"She could be useful..." _he eventually thought. But when he told her fighting the reapers was futile and asked her to join him at Virmire she shot him down. She made him question himself. How he hated her.

He hated all humans, but Shepard...she was different. He didn't just hate her, he _**wanted**_to hate her. He hated her unwillingness to sacrifice people for her goals. He hated the way she ran around with that young turian C-Sec officer...like she thought their species were equals or something! He hated how she saved the people on Ferros and Peak 15. He hated how she snatched Matriarch Benezia's daughter away from him. He _**really**_hated that Nihlus had put her name forward for Spectre candidacy.

But most of all he hated how, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself hate her.

Saren watched her for some time as she lay propped up against the wall unconscious with her hands bound above her. She had already been stripped of her armor and weapons, she now only wore her underwear, shorts, and a tank top that she had been wearing beneath her armor. She was so small...compared to his kind at least. He wondered if she was beautiful by human standards. He mentally scolded himself for thinking such thoughts, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to know about her. He wanted to know how her skin and hair felt, what her smell was like, how she sounded when she laughed or cried...he wanted to know all these things, and it frustrated him to no end.

He was disgusted at all the things she made him feel.

That was why he had to do this. If he couldn't make himself hate her utterly and completely, he would make her hate him.


	2. I dont care if it hurts,

"What do you mean 'special plans' Arterius?" Shepard asked. She didn't like the tone his voice took when he said 'special plans', it sent a chill down her spine, though she tried to hide it. Saren unlocked the rusty metal door to her cell and began to approach her. "What I mean Shepard is... that your species needs to learn its place." He said as he stroked her face. Her eyes widened. '_Is he going to..?', _she thought, '_No, no, he wouldn't, he hates humans...he wouldn't...would he?' _Shepard looked into his eyes, his lustful look confirmed her fear. "No...NO!" she shouted and began to thrash about. Her movement was limited but she was at least able to move her legs. She kicked towards him but he was ready for her, he caught her kick with his hands. "I see we are going to have to do things the hard way..." he said as he lifted her legs. There were more shackles beside her that were ment to bind hands, he spread her legs and pushed them high enough that her ankles were at almost the same height as her wrists. He then snapped the metal cuffs around her ankles. "Aggghhh!" she winced in pain, "Stop it!" she then shouted, "What do you think your doing?" She continued to struggle. "Exactly what I said needed to be done", he smirked, "putting your species in its place."

Saren then gently placed his hand on her calf and ran it slowly up her leg. He planed on taking his time with this, he wanted the impact to be strong. When he reached her shorts he used his talon to slowly cut through the fabric, Shepard stopped thrashing about in fear that she may accidentally be slashed. After her shorts fell to the ground he worked his hand up to her shirt, slicing it down the center and then cutting the straps. "Saren...you don't have to do this..." Shepard said, masking the fear in her voice. "Shhh..." he cooed softly as he slid his talon under her bra. With one quick flick of his hand her breasts were exposed. Although he didn't know much about the human anatomy he was aware that only human females had breasts and that males found them attractive. It seemed logical that they were sexual in nature. He then roughly grabbed her chest and began to massage the soft mounds of flesh. "Nnnn...dont..." Shepard groaned, closing her eyes and turning her head. Saren took advantage of this and nipped at her neck gently with his teeth. He then traced her neck and shoulder with his tongue, leaving trails of small bites behind him. She began to squirm, she didn't want this...but her body couldn't help but reacting. Saren noticed her reaction and smirked. The time to be gentle had passed, he slid one hand down and grabbed her underwear, quickly ripping it off. Shepard let out a startled gasp, making him chuckle. He traced his talon down her clit and to her opening. She was so small, would he fit? He wondered.

He then knelt down so that he was at eye level with her pussy. "What are you...No!" she protested. Saren took his talons and parted her lips, he then stuck his tongue out and began caressing her opening with it. Turrian tongues were longer, thinner, and rougher than a human tongue, this was unlike anything Shepard had ever experienced, she couldn't help but release a moan. He then slipped his tongue inside her. It went so deep, she could feel the unique texture of his tongue rubbing against every inch of her walls. He then worked his tongue out and up to her tender clit. "No! I-I...ohhhhhhh..." her eyes rolled to the back of her head. His tongue moved like lightning, dancing up and down her clit. Saren could see her back arching in pleasure, this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to know that his kind were superior to hers in every way. That no matter how many human men she had, or would ever have, he was better. He wanted her to know that no matter what human man she loved or how much she loved him, he would never be able to match the pleasure she was given by him, a turian. He continued to pleasure her until the juice from her pussy dripped onto the floor. He then stood up and wiped his mouth.

Shepard's mind raced,_ 'This cant happen to me...' _she thought _'Im the first human specter...the best humanity has to offer...This cant happen to me!' _Her eyes darted around the room, frantically searching for an escape._ 'Damn it!' _Even if she somehow made it out of her shackles she sill had no idea where she was or what might be out there. She suddenly noticed where Sarens hands were, he was removing his pants. _'No!' _she thought. He undressed quickly, revealing a member bigger than anything she had ever seen on a human man. Could he even fit that in her? She hoped not.

Saren positioned himself to enter her small opening. "Don't! Please!" she begged, tears starting to form in her eyes. He smiled to himself, the great Commander Shepard begging...he liked the sound of it. Shepard tensed herself up,_ 'maybe he wont be able to get it in' _she thought. She then felt him pressing himself against her opening. He could feel her tightness trying to keep him out and pushed harder, soon she couldn't bear to clench herself shut any longer and gave in. He entered her slowly, wanting to savor every moment he could.

Shepard felt a sharp pain in her gut as he entered her and screamed, it felt as if she were being torn in half. _'Why is he going so slow!' _she thought_ 'Why not just be quick and get it over with!' _No, he wanted her to suffer, to remember what he felt like penetrating her. He soon began to quicken his pace _'Shes so wet and smooth' _he thought. He had never felt anything like this with a turian woman. As far as he was concerned, if there was any good side to humanity, this was it. He soon felt her tighten around him, he couldn't help but release a grunt of pleasure.

He felt so good pushing in and out of her. _'Why does he have to feel so good!_Shepard thought angrily. She clenched her teeth, she didn't want him to know how nice and warm his throbbing member felt inside of her, she was getting close though, and she couldn't contain herself much longer. "Oh-oh God!' she groaned as she came. Saren smiled, he could feel her contract around him and it only brought him closer. With one more hard and final thrust he emptied himself inside her.

They both had to take a moment to catch their breath. Eventually their eyes met oneanothers. Sheppard glazed over eyes were full of defeat, her own body had betrayed her and now she, the best humanity had to offer, was probably going to die in here, naked and prideless. Sarens face, on the other hand, was a portrait of pride and satisfaction, he had gotten what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted, and it would only get better from here. With one swift movement he brought his hands upto her ankle constraints and released them. "Ah!" she yelped in pain and surprise. He then released her from the shackles holding her wrists. Shepard's tired body fell to the ground with a thud. "Goodbye Shepard" Saren said as he made his way out of the cell, "We'll do this again later."

"...What?" Shepard whispered weakly as he walked away. '_Later'? _She was sure he would kill her after he had his fun. But no...he was not finished with her yet.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, it made writing this one a whole lot easier! Speaking of this chapter, wow...Ive never written anything like it before, hopefully Ive read enough of that sort of thing that I did it well. I hope you enjoyed it!

(P.S. Reviews make me smile ;) )


	3. I want to have control!

Shepard lay naked on the cold hard floor of her cell, covered in filth and dried fluids. She wasnt sure how long she had been there but it seemed like a lifetime. "The best humanity has to offer" seemed so far away now, like it happend in another lifetime to some person she didnt know. Saren showed up and had his way with her regularly. The only time she saw him and he didnt touch her was when he brought her food or water. _Was he alone here? _She often wondered, but in the end it didnt really matter. He never brought her much, only enough to keep her alive. Once or twice she had refused her food and water, but Saren was prepaired for that. _"Your giving up? How selfish of you! Your the first human spectre, the best humanity has to offer! What would your people think of their hero if you abbandoned them now? The fate of the galaxy rests on your shoulders, remember?" _he would tease. _'He was right tough...'_ she would think, _"I cant give up...everyones depending on me!" _At lest she wasnt chained to the wall anymore, she was thankful for that. She often thought of waiting for him to open the door then running for it but where would she go? Even if she _**did**_ make it out, she had no idea what lay beyond her cell. Hell, she didnt even know what Saren had done with her weapons and armor. Making a run for it would be suicide. No, if she wanted to live she would have to wait for her crew, they would find her. She knew they would, they had to.

Saren hadnt planed on staying away from Souveren this long but things were different now. He couldent put his talon on it, but something was urging him to stay, to keep pushing her. Not that he didnt want to stay, he enjoyed his "time" with Shepard. The pained expresions she made, the moans she let slip, the broken look in her eyes when he was finished with her...he enjoyed it all. At first she tried to be difiant, to make things difficult for him, but she had learned her lesson. He made sure of that. The more she fought the rougher he was with her, the longer he would take to finish. Eventually she figured this out and stopped even trying to fight. _"Not even resisting anymore? Have you given up or are you just admiting you enjoy it?"_ he would try and bait her. She had figured out his game though and was finished playing, surviving, thats all that mattered now.

This day was to be no different than the others, or so he thought.

Shepard had spent the last few hours thinking of her team. Where were they? What was taking them so long to find her? Did they think she was dead? Had they moved on? _'No...not them...' _she thought. They knew her, knew all she had already survived, they wouldent give up on her. She started to think of them all idividually...Garrus especialy stuck out in her mind. He was so young, not in age but in spirit. How would he react to seeing her like this? He had said that his father worried he would end up like Sarren, and honestly, she worryed too. She could so easily picture him being consumed with the thought of revenge...hate was powerful, it corrupted those with even the purest of intentions. _'Was that what happened to Saren?' _She wondered. She had never really thought much about it before but now...now it seemed so obvious. Hate like his didnt spring up over night, it grew, it festered. Had things been different Saren could have easily been in Garrus's shoes, and vice versa. Just as Shepards thoughts really began to dance she heard the thump of familier footsteps.

"Good morrning Shepard" Saren said plesantly as he opened the door, "Are you ready for todays session?" Not that it really mattered to him if she was ready or not, he thought. He made his way over to her and turned her on her back, taking in the sight of his work. Apart from the dried fluids and dirt, she had cuts and bruises over her entire body. The inner part of her legs were the most damaged due to chafeing. Saren then began to ready himself but was interupted by an unexpected question. "Why do you hate me?" Shepard asked dryly.

He was taken aback. '_Why would she ask that?'_ he wondered. Did she think it was going to save her? No, she must be playing games. "Does it really matter?" he chuckled, he resumed undressing, believeing she would simply drop it.

"Is it because I beat you?" she asked. He decided to ignore her, _'Shes just playing games...'_ he told himself.

"...Or is it that I got the council to revoke your specter status?"

_'Ignore her...ignore her...'_ he repeated in his head.

"No...thats to recent too...Anderson said you hated humanity when you worked with him...it had to be before that." she concluded aloud.

He wanted to strike her. '_No...' _he thought _'if she thinks this bothers me she'll try and use it to her advantage...'_

"Was it the contact war?" she wondered aloud "You would be old enough to remember it I think...did you fight?"

Saren gritted his teeth _'She'll shut up when we get started..." _but his thoughts were interupted by her last question.

"...did you lose someone?"

Before she even knew or felt it Shepard was slammed against the wall. Saren had his hand around her her neck and she could feel his grip tightening. "You couldent just shut up could you..." he said though clenshed teeth "Just like with the council, you had to keep poking around!" His grip got tighter and tighter, she feared he wouldent stop till he squeezed her head completely off. Her fear, however, was soon interuped by a realization, she had hit a nerve. Something in her last question had pushed him over the edge, she was getting close, and they both knew it.

'Y-you did lose somebody!" she exclaimed. It took all her stregth to pry his hands away from her neck far enough for her to breath let alone talk.

"Was it your f-father?"

He gave no responce.

"Mother?"

Still nothing.

"Sibling?"

Shepard saw his face twich. That was it!

"...Was it your brother?" she finaly asked.

She could see Sarens face contort with rage right before he threw her across the room. "Aggh!" she screamed in pain as she hit the wall. Sheppard then braced herself for more abuse as she slid to the ground. instead she heard the click of her cell door. She quickly looked up in time to see Sarens angry figure storming off.

_'I just might be able to get myself out of here after all...' _she thought. A weak smille forming on her face.


	4. But I'm a Creep

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. It took me a while to write this chapter...writers block? If anyone has any ideas please let me know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shepard hadn't seen Saren since he'd thrown her across her cell. Every once and a while she would hear the sound of quick footsteps and a bucket of water and a few pieces of food being sat outside her cell. She knew she had gotten to him but she didn't think he would ignore her for this long. Normally she would be grateful he was leaving her alone, but this reprieve worried her. Usually if she made him angry she got reprimanded pretty soon afterwards. What would he do with her now?

The next time she was brought food and water she was thirsty and starving. All that worrying had drained her mentally and physically. She quickly made her way over to her dinner and reached out to grab it. It was just out of reach.

Normally the bucket was close enough that she could reach trough the bars and scoop the water in her hand to drink. She remembered one instance where she had let anger cloud her judgement after one especially rough session with Saren and viciously berated his performance. His face twisted in anger, she expected he would strike her. Instead he simply left without a word. Later when he brought her food and water he poured the bucket of water into the floor of her cell. She didn't know for sure but she could swear he was smiling at her shocked expression. He wanted her to drink from the floor like an animal. She hated it, but she had to do it. She had to have water if she wanted to live and she did want to live, if only to one day slap that smug expression off his face. There was a small dip in the floor of her cell where a drain was, if she didn't drink the water soon it would be gone. The fact that he stayed and watched her lap up the puddle like a dog had been the worst part.

Shaking herself out of the unpleasant memory Shepard stretched harder to try and reach the bucket. She let out a frustrated grunt and tried again. This time she was interrupted mid stretch by a clawed hand picking up the bucket. Saren unlocked her cell and sat the bucket and food inside and turned to leave.

"I once let a terrorist go that tried to destroy an entire planet full of human colonies!" she blurted out.

Saren stopped in his tracks. "Well that was stupid of you." He muttered, looking slightly over his shoulder.

"I did it to save a few scientists he was holding hostage..." she she said looking up from the bucket of water she had begun drinking from.

"I would have just let them die." he returned.

"I...thought about it." she admitted. "In the end I decided it was my duty as a Spectre to save those that were in my power to save...I couldn't worry about what may or may not happen in the long run..."

"Humph." he grunted disapprovingly.

"Besides," she interrupted quickly, "He seemed like a pretty smart guy...the way I figured it, if I was right and he was smart, he would never try to do anything like that again. If I was wrong, he would try again and this time he would get caught anyway."

"Your duty as a Spectre is to ensure galactic stability and safety...not to play hero." he growled.

"Maybe..." Shepard sighed "But I don't imagine anyone becomes a Spectre just to have free reign to do whatever they want, they do it because, at some point in their lives,they _**did**_ want to play hero."

"You assume a lot, Shepard." Saren muttered. He then began to walk out of her cell.

_'No!'_she thought. She had him talking, she couldn't let him leave now. She had to say something, _**anything**_, to keep the conversation going.

"You should let me go!" she shouted without thinking.

Once again, Saren stopped in his tracks. He then turned and slowly began make his way over to her. _'I should have known,' _he thought_'She didn't actually care about making conversation with me, it was all just a ploy to try and get me to let her go.' _

"And why should I do that" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"I..." she searched her mind but drew a blank. He was intimidating but she had to keep it together. "Whatever happened in the First Contact War happened in The First Contact War," she rambled "You cant keep holding on to your hate like this its poison..."

She tried to search for more words but was interrupted by Saren lifting her up and slamming her into the wall. "You think you know about me?" he hissed "You know nothing of my pain Shepard!" He then threw her across the room and turned to leave. He was interrupted however, by the simultaneous sounds of of Shepard hitting the wall and a loud crack.

Shepard's breathing was shaky, what had she just heard? She brought her arm out from beneath her body and gasped in horror. It all came back to her now, she had put out her right arm to try and shield her body from the impact. Instead of protecting her however, her arm, from her elbow down, was twisted at a horrific angle. She began to hyperventilate, she could barely feel it now but she knew popping it back into place would be excruciating. Shepard was so distracted by her disfigured arm that she did not even see the look of horror on Saren's face. Hell, she didn't even know he was still there. She steadied her breathing and slowly began to twist her arm back into place before being overcome with pain and stopping "Agh!" she wenced in agony. She didn't even notice Saren step towards her, as if he wanted to try and help her, before he stopped himself. She attempted to steady her breathing again, she would have to do this fast. She established a firm grip on her forearm and twisted it hard and quickly until she herd it pop back into place. Shepard didn't even realize she had been screaming until she felt her sore throat. She laied her head on the cold cell floor and tried to catch her breath. She was startled when she heard the sound of her cell door opening and closing shut. She looked up in time only to see Saren's figure quickly walking away.


	5. Your just like an Angel

What was wrong with him? Saren wondered. He thought back to Shepard's pained expression and it bothered him. Why should he care if that she was in pain? He had inflicted pain upon her many times, what was different this time? He combed through his memories to try and find a difference. It had been several weeks since he had first taken her and he hadn't touched her in the past week or so. As he came to a realization his eyes widened.

He hadn't been in contact with Sovereign this whole time.

_'Spirits...Was Shepard right?'_ he wondered in horror. Was Sovereign the one planting these thoughts in his head? Had this time apart slowly given him some clarity? He thought back to hispast actions, destroying Eden Prime, speaking with the Thorian, killing Nhilus...Why would he do those things? He wouldn't. 'Shepard...' he thought, thinking back to all he had done to her. It was disgusting. He was a Turian...A Spectre! He was better than that! But what could he do? So much damage had already been done. What could he possibly do to make it right?

Shepard had been trying to sleep when she herd Saren's footsteps quickly approaching. She shook herself awake in time to see him unlocking her cell. _'What is he doing?'_ she thought. Had he come to kill her? Her thoughts were cut short by Saren kneeling down and placing a blanket around her. Shepard looked silently in disbelief at his random act of kindness. He then started speaking "Shepard..." he started, it looked as if it pained him to even look at her, "I realized that...you...you were right." Saren glanced at the floor in shame. "I-Sovereign has been influencing me. This time away from it has let me see that." Shepard stared at him with her mouth agape in disbelief. Was this really happening? Was it just a dream? Was it real but just a game to toy with her? Saren continued, "Your crew is on their way, Shepard. I sent them a distress signal, from you, a few hours ago. They were fairly close by so they should be here shortly." Saren then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at her. "Shepard I-" he paused, Shepard couldn't help but notice how much older he looked than usual. As if all he had been though came crashing down on him in those last few hours. "-I don't deserve forgiveness and I know better than to ask for it, but I want you to know I never intended for any of this. I...did seek out Souveren at first because I wanted to put humanity in its place, I thought you all deserved it..-But had I not found Sovereign...and had met you instead, I like to think I would have changed my mind about humanity." he then placed his hand upon her shoulder "I'm sorry you have to clean up my mess Shepard, but if anyone can stop the Reapers, its you."

Suddenly they herd an explosion followed by gunfire. They glanced around in time to see a group of geth run by the cell, towards the noise. "That would be your team..." he said, "Don't worry, its nothing they cant handle. I only left enough geth to make it not seem to easy for them...the Counsel cant very well label me as a good villain if I simply surrender without a fight." He let out a half hearted laugh. "Here." he then said as he handed Shepard a small data pad, "This is where Ill be making my last stand. You can tell anyone who asks that you hacked it from one of my terminals. When you've gotten all your stregnth back come find me here...Ill be waiting for you. Its the least I could do." Saren began to stand up as the sounds of gunfire got closer and closer, but Shepard interrupted him by grabbing his wrist and tugging him gently back down to her level. He thought he was going to try and strangle him, he wouldn't have blamed her if she did, but to his surprise she hugged him. "I forgive you..." he heard her whisper gently in his ear. He hadn't had enough time to even completely savor her words until her felt a sharp piercing pain on the back of his head and everything faded to black.

Shepard looked down at Sarens unconscious figure and then to the metal rod in her hand. When the button on the side of it was pressed it produced a powerful electrical current. She had seen him wear it several times. It occurred to her that it was probably what he used to knock her out back on the colony. 'How irronic' she thought.

She was limping weakly down a hallway when she finally came face to face with her team. "Shepard!" they all let out a unanimous cry. They all sprinted towards her. Garrus reached her first and stretched his arms out to help her only to stop dead in his tracks upon seeing her condition. "Sh-Shepard..." he said painfully. "Don't worry Garrus," she said forcing a smile "Its not as bad as it looks." By then her whole squad was staring silently at her. "Really," she said "I just need a some solid food and a good nap." This couldn't have been easy on them, she was there commander after all, she had to try and be strong for them.

Liara was the first to break the silence that followed "Do you need any help walking, Shepard?" she asked. "Uh, I don't think so...I think I can just-"she began to try and walk only to stumble into Garrus's arms. "D-don't worry Shepard!" Garrus began "Ill just-" "Sigh, move over turian, Ive got her." Wrex interrupted. His helpfulness was most likely due to his frustration at Garrus's nervous demeanor but it didn't stop the rest of the squad from staring in shock. "Actually Wrex," Shepard said before the Krogan could hoist her up in his arms "Ive got a bigger package for you to carry back to the ship..."

When they were back on the ship, after a long stay in the infirmary, Shepard told her squad about her ordeal. She left several key parts out but she was pretty sure they all knew what had happened to her anyway. After all she was wearing nothing but a blanket when they found her, and even though she washed herself off as best she could before she limped out of the cell, she couldn't wash off the chafe marks between her legs.

Sarren was locked away on the Normandy, and no one was to tell anyone off the ship about his capture. If the council found out they had him they would most likely execute him and say that anything he told them about the reapers were simply the ravings of a madman. It had also been difficult to convince her crew not to draw and quarter him for what they knew he had done to her, but in the end they all knew he was more useful alive than dead.

He was forthcoming with any information they asked for and he seemed truly sorry for what he had done. Shepard found it worth noting that he avoided looking her in the eye when they spoke. Shepard did not know what she would do with him once they didn't need him anymore. She had been mostly telling the truth when she told him she forgave him but part of her still wanted to kill him, but she knew if she did she would basically be punishing a man for a crime he didn't really commit. For now she was content with keeping him in lock-down. Maybe she would someday truly and completely forgive him. Someday he might even forgive himself.

Only time can tell what the future has in store.

* * *

The End :)

Sorry it took so long for an update, its been a crazy year. I wanted to leave a sort of open ending so the reader is free to decide weather Shepard forgives Saren and they work together to distroy the Reapers or Shepard kills him in a rage of bloody vengance! Or anythigng else you can think of. Thanks to all who read this story and doubble thanks to all who reviewed!


End file.
